The last oportunity
by tsubasa89
Summary: SasuSaku, NaruHina, TemaShika y NejiTenTen. En la fiesta del instituto las chicas, cansadas de que los chicos pasen de todo, van a conseguir que, por fin se fijen en ellas! Pero... como es que se forman tantos lios! RxR
1. Cap 1: the plan

Wola! jeje espero k os guste solo decir que cuando hablan los personages está entre comas ". Byee!

* * *

La clase estaba en silencio, expectante, como pocas veces se había visto. La razón, por supuesto, no era ninguna fórmula matemática ni ningún hecho de histórica sino una cosa muchísimo más simple. La voz del profesor resonaba en las cuatro paredes aún incrédulo por la atención que recibía. Las miradas de las chicas eran pícaras y nerviosas, mirándose unas a otras con una complicidad inusual. Los chicos, por el contrario, bajaban la cabeza e intentaban disimular el gran interés que tenían, sin conseguirlo.

"¿Una fiesta profesor¿Por parejas?" preguntó una chica pelirosa des de el fondo de la clase, repitiendo las palabras que hacía escasos minutos acababa de oír.

"Si, Haruno, eso mismo, has oído bien, como ya estáis en último año (figura que están en 4 de ESO xD) hemos pensado que podríamos hacer una fiesta para despedirnos. Y como tu misma has dicho si, es obligatorio para entrar ir acompañado de una persona del sexo opuesto." Respondió el profesor y luego dirigió su vista hasta su reloj de muñeca. "Ya es la hora, podéis iros."

Ino saltó rápidamente de su silla acercándose a Sasuke, quería pillarlo antes que ninguna. Una mano la detuvo.

"Un momento, no tan deprisa Ino! Se me ha ocurrido una cosa genial!" dijo entre risitas Ten Ten. Paró un rato y cuando le pareció que ya no había chicos por los alrededores prosiguió. "Ino ven a mi casa esta noche, y tráete a todas las chicas que puedas, solo chicas vale? Ah! Y que no tengan pareja ok? Bueno, me voy chao!" Ten Ten se alejó dejando a Ino parada en el suelo, sin moverse.

Esta buscó a Sasuke con la vista pero descubrió, con desgana, que este ya se había ido, luego salió de clase, no muy contenta, haciendo lo que Ten Ten le había dicho.

………………………

Eran cinco. La propietaria de la casa, Ten Ten; una chica de larga cabellera rubia recogida en una cola, Ino; una pelirosa de ojos de color de jade, Sakura; una chica de aspecto tímido y cabello negro que miraba a un lado y a otro arrepintiéndose de haber venido, Hinata y una chica un poco más alta con un peinado de lo más extraño, cuatro coletas, dos arriba y dos debajo que respondía al nombre de Temari.

Todas estaban sentadas en el suelo, de rodillas, en una habitación de aspecto exótico y oscura que contaba solo con la iluminación de dos o tres velas.

Ten Ten se levantó, y fue a buscar papel y lápiz ante la mirada insólita de las asistentes.

"Vamos a ver, os preguntareis porque os he hecho venir, no?" relató esta mientras se sentaba en su sitio y empezaba a cortar lentamente el papel.

"Pues si, claro" respondió la rubia hablando en nombre de todas.

"Pues bien, como ya sabéis, en la fiesta, solo se puede entrar por parejas y…"

"¿Algo que no sepamos?" protestó Ino.

"¡Déjame acabar! Pues bien, yo pensé que, para hacerlo más divertido, hiciéramos una pequeña apuesta."

"U… una a… pues… ta?" dijo Hinata sin comprender.

"¡Que manía con cortarme! Si, una apuesta, que consentirá en que cada una tendrá que ir al baile con un chico que decidiremos aquí, un chico que no será el que os gusta."

"Ten Ten… no te entiendo… estas diciendo que tu decidirás con quien iremos nosotras a la fiesta?" se quejó la pelirosa.

"¡No, yo no, esto!" y automáticamente Ten Ten señaló los papeles que ya había cortado en cinco trozos perfectos.

"Eh?" exclamaron las cinco a coro.

"Dejadme hacer, a ver Sakura a ti te gusta Sasuke no?" esta asintió con la cabeza enrojeciendo ligeramente "y…. a ti también ¿no Ino?" esta última miró con odio a la pelirosa sacándole la lengua "Hinata… Naruto?" La nombrada enrojeció de tal manera que de no haber tenido cuerpo se confundiría fácilmente por un tomate "Y… Temari…. Mmm… Shikamaru?" Esta murmuró un si con una leve sonrisa.

Ten Ten se agacho y escribió los nombres en los papeles con cuidado.

"Sasuke… Naruto… Shikamaru… Neji, para mi… mmm…. Falta uno? A quien ponemos?"

"¡Tu sabrás, esta idea alocada es tuya!" repuso Temari.

"Pues a Lee, Rock Lee, lo conocéis no? Va al C".

"Eh… si, claro… va a mi clase" repuso Hinata.

"Al D… ¿No es ese loco que esta colado por ti Sakura?" añadió Ino.

"¡Ino cállate!" respondió esta sin inmutarse.

"¡Escuchadme todas!" prosiguió Ten Ten "A ver ahora cada una va a ir sacando un papelito de esta bolsa, si os sale el chico que os gusta lo volvéis a dejar. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Yo sigo sin estar muy convencida…" repuso Sakura.

"¡Que simples sois! A ver… miremos a los chicos que nos gustan… Todos tienen una imagen que mantener, Sasuke de frío, al igual que Neji, Shikamaru de pasota y Naruto… bueno, Naruto es muy crío como para tomarse algo en serio. Si lo miramos así todas lo tenemos francamente mal así que solo podemos hacer una cosa… ponerlos celosos"

"no… no te entiendo…" interrumpió Hinata.

"A ver… si tu tienes algo seguro dejas de darle importancia, pasa a ser una cosa de la vida cuotidiana… pero si pierdes esa cosa… entonces la empiezas a apreciar mucho¿nos entendemos?"

"Si, creo que te entiendo, Por mucho que Ino y yo vayamos detrás de Sasuke este no nos hace ni caso por que siempre hacemos lo mismo… la pregunta es¿si dejamos de molestarlo como reaccionará?" Afirmó Sakura.

"Se alegraría…" Añadió con voz triste Ino.

"Oh… no… tal vez os echaría de menos…" Prosiguió Ten Ten.

"Lo dudo…" dijo la pelirosa con voz triste "Auque por probar… vamos¡cojamos un papel!"

"¡Esperad! Para motivaros aún más pensé que podríamos hacer una apuesta, es decir, que la última que consiga a su objetivo, da igual que sea el del papel o el que os gusta, será la esclava de las demás por una semana" explicó Ten Ten con una risita.

"¡U…Una Semana!" Protestó Hinata.

"¡Si, si¡Aunque si se os ocurre algo mejor lo cambiamos! Venga¡va!"

Ten Ten puso la bolsa en medio y, una por una fueron poniendo la mano en ella. Después de varias repeticiones…

"¡Vamos, es la hora de la verdad¿Quien os toco? A mi Shikamaru" dijo Ten Ten después de unos segundos de suspense.

"pues Naruto…" añadió Sakura mientras veía como Hinata se entristecía un poco.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun" relató Hinata.

"Lee… Uf! No se que haré!" dijo Ino.

"Pues a mi Neji" Concluyo Temari.

"jeje pues decidido! Veamos si el plan funciona!" Concluyó Ten Ten.

Todas miraron su papel preguntándose si hacían bien en aceptar aquello… Auque era su única oportunidad y no la pensaban desaprovechar.

* * *

K os pareció? Si, ya lo se, es corto... pero es el primer capítulo! No se si lo contunuaré depende de los reviews k reciba! Asi k mandame muchos! xDD

Otra cosa que os quería pedir es que me ayudarais con algunas parejas... Pues, por ejemplo... No se si hacer acabar a Shikamaru con Temari y con Ino... Así que si quereis mandadme alguna sujeréncia aunque ya aviso naada de SasuNaru xk odio esa pareja! (además ya se con quien acabaran los 2... con kien sera? xDD ya os lo podeis imaginar todos .

Bueno, espero k hasta el próximo capítulo! Bye!

Reviews plis! Que cuesta como 5 segundos escribirlos y luego te pones muy contenta (o contento aunque no es mi caso xDD) cuando los recibes Bye!


	2. Cap 2: girls in action

Wola! Aquí esta el capitulo 2:) espero que os guste! Estoy muy contenta por el exito que a tenido el capitulo anterior (16 reviews!) espero que no decaiga! (como acostubra a pasar...) Bueno! A ver que os parece! Por cierto:

" hablan

""" piensan

* * *

El pasillo del instituto estaba prácticamente desierto, debido, tal vez, a que aún quedaban unos diez minutos para empezar las clases. Los más madrugadores se agrupaban charlando en la clase o en las taquillas o bien apuraban para acabar esos deberes que no habían echo.

Ten Ten sonreía examinando a Shikamaru con cautela, sin que este se diera cuenta, mientras Sakura estaba tramando un buen plan junto a Hinata. Ino y Temari, por su parte, avisaban a las otras chicas para que no cogieran ninguno de los objetivos aunque, en el caso de Sasuke, eso era bastante difícil.

Los chicos, que se habían convertido en presas sin saberlo, charlaban con calma del partido de fútbol del día anterior.

Ten Ten trazó una agradable sonrisa y se acercó.

"Esto… Neji… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Es importante…" dijo y dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos del chico.

"Esto… si, vale, vamos fuera" Contestó este sin casi inmutarse.

Las otras cuatro comprobaron, sin entender, como esos dos desaparecían por la puerta.

Neji i Ten Ten avanzaron por el pasillo hasta un sitio más apartado y, fue entonces, cuando la chica habló:

"Esto… Neji… yo… quería…"

"Si?" respondió este con voz fría.

"Yo… esto… es difícil de decir… me gustaría que tu…"

"""¿Que hago¡Esta claro que quiere proponerme de ir al baile con ella! Que hago… ¿voy? O… ¿no voy?... No, no puedo ir con ella… no… no… aunque me gustaría no puedo… si no hubiera dicho antes que no a esas cinco chicas tal vez pero ahora…. No… no puedo… por mucho que quiera no puedo…"""

"¿Neji¿Te pasa algo? Estas pálido…"

"Eh… no… no… ¿que querías?"

"Esto… yo…"

"""O no! No!"""

"Esto… yo… yo quería… me gustaría que… que… ¡que me ayudaras a que Shikamaru acepte ir al baile conmigo!"

"QUE?"

"Pues eso… jeje me da corte decírtelo pero… ¿me ayudarías?"

"No" dijo el chico rotundamente visiblemente enojado mientras se giraba yéndose rápidamente a la clase.

"¡Perfecto!" susurró Ten Ten para ella misma y tomó la misma dirección que Neji.

Al llegar a clase esta ya había empezado, todos sus compañeros estaban tomando apuntes o bien hablando entre sí de algo que poco tenía a ver con las matemáticas. Ten Ten entró, mandando una risueña mirada a sus amigas y se sentó en su sitio no sin antes observar a Neji. Este estaba mirando por la ventana, como si nada le importase, aunque algo le decía que eso no era así, sonrió, divertida.

Al fin el timbre del recreo sonó. Todos cogieron sus bocatas o lo que fuera que tuvieran para comer y salieron hacia fuera.

Sakura y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, era su hora. Observaban como Sasuke, Naruto y Neji, esos tres amigos inseparables, salían por la puerta y se dirigían al pasillo. Los siguieron.

"¡Esperad! Plis esperadnos!" gritó la pelirosa agarrando a Hinata de la mano.

Los tres se pararon.

"¡Hola Sakura-chan! Hola Hinata!" Gritó el rubio con ese entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

Los otros dos simplemente soltaron un hola, sin demasiadas ganas.

"""Seguro que esta ya viene a proponerme lo de la fiesta… ¡si es que no se cansa!"" pensó seguidamente el Uchiha.

"Esto… siento molestaros… yo…" empezó la pelirosa.

"¡No eres ninguna molestia!" añadió Naruto.

"¡No me cortes! Esto… bueno… yo… quería saber… si tu… querías ir a la fiesta conmigo…" prosiguió la Haruno mirando al suelo, como avergonzada.

"No" soltó fríamente el Uchiha, sin inmutarse.

"No te lo decía a ti, creído" añadió Sakura, sin inmutarse, en el mismo tono con el que lo había dicho Sasuke y clavando su fría mirada en el. Luego su mirada se dulcificó "Naruto… ¿irías conmigo?"

"¡Claro! Sakura-chan esto no me lo esperaba¿Seguro que no quieres ir con Sasuke?" dijo el rubio.

"¿Yo con ese? Ni loca, paso de alguien que me ignora siempre! Gracias por ir conmigo Naruto" la pelirosa sonrió.

"¡jeje que bien! Pues ya acordaremos los detalles"

"Claro jeje"

"""¡Como! El baka de Naruto y Sakura¿Por qué? Tal vez no debería haber sido tan frío con ella… al fin y al cabo ella no me molestaba… Ino si pero ella… ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Mejor que no vaya conmigo! Mejor que vaya con el estúpido ese… digo con Naruto¿Por que me enfado ahora con el? Si debería alegrarme! Eso¡me alegro! Si, me alegro…""" Pensaba Sasuke mientras los miraba, incrédulo. Acto seguido se giró bruscamente "¡Vamos!"

Sakura lo miraba, esperando que aunque fuera un poco eso le hubiera dolido, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

El grupo de chicos se alejaba así que la pelirosa dio un empujoncito a Hinata para que se diera prisa. Ella lo entendió y corrió hacia el Uchiha agarrándole la camiseta.

"Es… espera… Sasuke-kun"

"¿Eh? Que quieres?" dijo este al oírla.

"Yo… Esto… bueno… como no tienes pareja… me preguntaba si… tu… querías ir conmigo… yo quería ir con Naruto… pero ya que el va con Sakura…" consiguió articular esta mientras se iba poniendo más y más roja.

"si, esta bien" contestó este fríamente """¡Por que ahora todos quieren ir con el baka de Naruto! Por que… Por que Sakura no me lo ha pedido a mí… por que Sakura se lo ha pedido a ese estúpido… ¡Pero se puede saber que pienso! Me estoy obsesionando…"""

"Esto…" dijo el rubio "Hinata… ¿querías ir conmigo?"

"Esto… bueno… yo… si" le contestó esta mientras su cara parecía que iba a explotar.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno… yo… pensé que estaría bien ir contigo… me pareces divertido y eso…" añadió mientras miraba al suelo y juntaba los dedos.

"Sabes, si no fuera con Sakura-chan iría contigo… ¡la próxima vez dilo antes! Bueno, me voy, bye!"

Los tres desparecieron por el pasillo dejando a una Hinata clavada en el suelo mirando el horizonte.

Sakura sonreía pensando que todo había ido mucho mejor de lo que podía imaginar. Rió e hizo volver a su amiga a la realidad. Casi todo estaba echo pero… ¡Aún faltaba el toque final!

* * *

Os gusto? Espero que si :) 

Paso a contestar los reviews!

**Sakura555, Kire, AyumiUchiha, Kate Death, Temari-Shikamaru, Griffmoon, Ana Isabel i Kitiara**:Muchisimas gracias :) me alegro queos guste!

**Miaru:** asias jeje pues lo siento pero no me gusta... otras parejas yaoi si pero esa... no.

**Shura:** Gracias! Un voto para TemaShika... segun el revcuento estan 4 a 4! Si es que me lo poneis dificil! Al final tendré que decidir yo...

**hinaru90:** Gracias! Tu también escribes un fic! tengo ganas de leerlo! (si lo has publicado a lo mejor ya lo he leido y todo... jeje)

**sakurasasuke:** No se con quien pondre a Shikamaru... aunque por el momento tal vez me decanto mas por Temari (porque en otra historia lo puse con Ino) no se... ya vere jeje lo que si es seguro es que habrá SasuSaku! Me encanta esa pareja!

**lestelada:** Ahora una de ShikaIno... K lio! XD veo que con el tema SasuNaru opinas igual que yo :) SasuSaku is the best! (me emociono yo solita...) sorry por las que (como Temari-Shikamaru o Kate Death) me pedian que acabara Sasuke con Hinata...

**nejitenten:** Me alegro de que te gusten tanto esta como other day :) Gracias!

**kaolla11x9:** Me alegro de que te guste :) yo, la verdad, tampoco haria una locura como esta jeje. Temari pinta que mira es una xica XD y ya hay pocas xicas en la obra como para encima ir sacando jeje en cuanto a Ino aun no se con quien va a acabar... tal vez con Shikamaru... tal vez con nadie :P es solo que a ella al principio le gusta Sasuke, luego, tal vez canvia (o no...).

**Yume Fujimi:** Gracias jeje pues si! estoy muy contenta :) me alegro de que te guste la historia!

Bueno, esto es todo:P Bye!

Plis reviews! Que cuesta muy poquito escribirlos y luego te pones muy feliz al leerlos (como digo siempre los que escribis historias ya me entendeis :P) Bye!


	3. Cap 3: Sakura's plan

Wolas! jeje tardé un poco en actualizar :P A ver, este capitulo es muy cortito por que lo partí en dos partes (que ya tengo escritas) así que, para compensar, actualizaré muy pronto. Luego, este capitulo está narrado todo desde el punto de vista de Sakura y, el siguiente, desde el de Sassuke Espero que os guste!

* * *

"Naruto ya estoy aquí! Siento llegar tarde!"

El chico rubio se giró enrojeciendo al instante.

Yo llevaba un vestido color rosa bastante ajustado que me quedaba perfecto mientras que el se había puesto unos tejanos, una camiseta blanca y se había engominado el pelo.

Lo mire y le sonreí¡ya podíamos ir a la fiesta!

¿Que haría Sasuke al verme¡Me moría de ganas de saberlo¡Como reaccionaría¿Qué me diría?

Sasuke…. Sasuke… Sasuke… como lo quería…. Como lo amaba… aunque me sentía mal utilizar a Naruto en mis planes… ¿Como se debía sentir el?

Después de un rato de camino llegamos al pabellón de la fiesta, este estaba compuesto de dos partes, una interior con una enorme pista de baile, con luces de colores y humo artificial que conseguían crear un aspecto acogedor y una exterior que daba a un bosque precioso. Entramos.

Aún no había demasiada gente. Shikamaru estaba sentado en una silla añadiendo todo el rato que ese baile era muy problemático, a su lado Ten Ten seguida en todo momento por la mirada rabiosa de Neji que había venido con Temari. Un poco más allá cinco o seis parejas bailaban.

Busqué con la mirada, Sasuke y hinata aún no habían llegado.

"Bailamos?" ofrecí al rubio el cual, simplemente, sonrió.

Le agarré las manos y nos movimos lentamente al son de la música. Naruto no sabía demasiado aunque se dejaba llevar por mi.

Bailamos tres o cuatro canciones de diferentes estilos hasta que por fin apareció, ni lo miré, simplemente me dediqué a actuar como si ni le conociera.

Aún así se me disparó el corazón, iba guapísimo! Llevaba una camisa blanca, un poco desabrochada y unos pantalones de color oscuro.

Nos acercamos a ellos y me apresuré a saludar a Hinata, solo a Hinata. Noté su fría mirada en mí.

"vamos, Naruto, vamos fuera! Me agobia todo esto…" dije agarrándolo de la mano y tirando de el.

"Eh… si, claro… vamos…" añadió y, aunque no muy seguro me siguió.

Contemplé el exterior, a un lado y al otro, árboles y, en medio, una fuente y un precioso lado. Nos sentamos en un banco.

Oí como la puerta se abría una segunda vez y Sasuke y luego Hinata entraban en la estancia desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Sentí que era el momento.

"Dime, Naruto¿te gusta alguien?" Pegunté con mirada pícara,

"A que viene esto, Sakura- chan?"

"Perdona¿te molestó?"

"eh… bueno… es que… no entiendo… por que… me lo preguntas…"

"vamos, dímelo guardaré el secreto…"

"Es que…"

"¿Es que no confías en mi Naruto?"

Me acerqué más a el y le susurré al oído unas palabras que hicieron que el se sonrojara violentamente.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclame mientras le volvía a susurrar unas palabras que hicieron que el se volviera a sonrojar y, acto seguido, lo besé.

Lo besé apasionadamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca y, notando, como el hacía lo mismo con la mía. Olvidándome por unos segundos de todo…

* * *

Os gustó? XD voy liando el asunto... (en el próximo capitulo lo lio aún más )de momento me estoy centrando en Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata así que he dejado un poquito de lado a los otros... lo siento! Ya los retomaré luego jeje bueno paso a contestar los reviews!

verónica: jeje gracias :) espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tmb

Megu: Muchas gracias! XD vas hacer k me ponga colorada y todo jeje

bruxi: Gracias jejeen los siguientes capitulos vas a tener bastnte NaruHina (bueno, y SasuSaku tmb)

AyumiUchihaHaruno: arigato! XD de momento no son ellos dos los que se han dado el beso :) aunque yo lo haran (supongo) jeje

nejitenten: jeje yo tmp entiendo a los chicos! Me alegro de que te guste la historia :)

hinaru90: jeje gracias!

Temari-Shikamaru: supongo que si k pondré TemaShika aunque tardaré un poco... porque no puedo juntarlos a todos de golpe! XD

hinata: Gracias! jeje aquí tienes otro capitulo

kaolla11x9: jeje gracias :)

Kire: XD gracias! Me lo pase muy bien escribiendo ese momento jeje

sakurasasuke: lo sineto este capitulo es cortito... aunque no tardare en actualizar, lo prometo! (en 2 o 3 dias ya estara) me alegro de que te guste la historia!

Bueno, esto es todo! Bueno, pues Reviews plis! Que animan muchisimo (pero muchisimo jeje)y cuesta bien poquito escribirlos :)  
Hasta pronto! Bye!


	4. Cap 4: Sasuke's plan

Wolas! jeje aquí va otro capítulo cortito! Esta vez desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

Por cierto ni Naruto es mio ni bla bla bla...

Espero que os guste la historia!

* * *

Por mis ojos solo pasaba una y otra vez esa escena, como si de una película se tratara… Y yo seguía allí inmóvil, perplejo, mirándola contra mi voluntad. Me dolía¡me dolía tanto! Era incapaz de aclarar-me, era incapaz de poner orden… por mis venas corrían un sin fin de sentimientos completamente nuevos para mi…

Sakura…

Sakura…

No podía parar de repetir inconscientemente ese nombre sin entender el por que…

La alegría que creía que sentiría llegado ese momento se había convertido en tristeza… tristeza y rabia, una rabia que iba aumentando más y más… ¿Como podía yo sentir eso?

Yo así lo había querido... yo había animado al baka de Naruto para hacerlo… yo quería sacármela de encima… Y ahora… Ahora… ¡Como podía ser tan egoísta¡Como podía haber sido tan estúpido¡Como podía no haberme dado cuenta!

Cerré los ojos, viendo otra vez esa imagen… Naruto besando a Sakura, Sakura besando a Naruto… En un parque, al lado de un precioso lado, todo perfecto, en armonía pare ellos… mientras yo solo podía mirar, escondido entre los árboles… mirar… mirar y arrepentirme… mirar y maldecirme… solo eso…

Sacudí la cabeza hacía los lados y seguí caminando…

Ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiar nada… Me sentía como un viejo muñeco de nieve al cual solo le queda esperar que le funda el sol.

Paré en seco al ver como una chica lloraba en silencio, con las manos tapándose la cara y apoyada en la pared.

"Hi… na…. Ta…" murmuré.

La chica levantó la cabeza con un rápido movimiento, secándose las lágrimas al mismo tiempo, sorprendida de verme.

"Sa… su… ke… esto… esto no es lo que parece… yo… yo… se me metió algo en el ojo y… y…" la Hyuga empezó de nuevo a sollozar.

Me senté junto a ella.

"Te entiendo…" dije, bajito. "es Naruto¿verdad?" añadí subiendo el tono

"Yo… yo… el… el… Sakura… en el parque…"

"Hinata, cálmate, ya lo se"

"Supongo que estarás contento… tu querías eso verdad… ¡Que Sakura se apartara de ti! No sabes cuanto llegó a llorar por ti… ahora ella es feliz… con Naruto… no se… No se porque lloro… yo… yo debería alegrarme…. Y…"

"Yo… Hinata lo siento…"

"No… tu… no tienes la culpa… no tienes que disculparte conmigo… era Sakura la que te amaba… Sakura… y ahora ella… ella"

"ya lo se" dije y me quedé mirando el suelo con indiferencia. "Dime, como te sientes?"

"yo…. Yo… como si mil puñales estuvieran desgarrando mi corazón al mismo tiempo… y también culpable…. Culpable por sentir dolor…. Culpable por ser una egoísta…"

"Te entiendo…"

"¿Y tu Sasuke-kun? No se porque pregunto… supongo que feliz…"

"Yo… estoy confuso… creía que me sentiría feliz… incluso ayudé a Naruto y… ahora… me siento… mas o menos como tu… soy un burro"

"Entonces… ¡Te gusta Sakura!" la cara de la Hyuga se alegró por un instante, volviendo a entristecerse inmediatamente.

"No se… yo… Yo… Supongo que tienes razón… aunque ya es demasiado tarde…"

"No debes rendirte Sasuke-kun… ella te quiso… tal vez aún queda algo…"

"Yo le hice mucho daño… creo que decidió olvidarme… creo que lo tengo mucho por que tu, Hinata, animo"

"Y que piensas hacer¿retirarte?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Los celos que sentía ahora mismo me comían lentamente aunque… ¿Qué importaba? Ya se me pasaría, solo tenia que seguir actuando como hasta ahora con la frialdad que me caracterizaba… con la misma frialdad que antes… dejando de banda todo lo que sentía… amor… rabia… celos… celos…. Celos… de golpe se me ocurrió un plan… un peligroso plan.

"Hinata salgamos juntos… digo, hagamos como si saliéramos… si ver su beso despertó mis celos es posible que Naruto también reaccione, no crees?"

"Tu crees… He bueno… por…. Probar… si, está bien…"

"¡Pues decidido entonces!"

Me levanté despacio y alargué mi mano para que Hinata se incorporar también. Los dos nos miramos, inseguros aún de hacer lo que habíamos planeado… aunque era nuestra única oportunidad…

Cogí la mano de Hinata y, los dos juntos, nos dirigimos a la fiesta, dispuesto a recuperar lo que era nuestro.

* * *

Os gustó? juju como me gusta liarlo todo :P Bueno paso a los reviews! Me encanta que me mandeis :)

Yami no Goddess: Gracias! solo una cosa... k significa amei XD ame tal vez?

Kate Death: Muchas gracias!

aska ishida: Gracias! jeje el final estaba echo expresamente para que no se entendiera mucho! en el próximo capítulo lo aclaro :P

kaolla11x9: XD tienes razón! me gusta jod jajaja bueno muchas gracias por tu review!

Ani Haruno: Gracias! jeje tranquila! Es un fic SasuSaku y NaruHina! esto solo lo hago para liarlo todo un poco :P

hinaru90: Gracias! jeje bueno no lo esta utilizando demasiado que digamos... ya veras a lo que me refiero en el próximo capítulo.

sakura555: Thanks! jeje ya lo dije que era cortito (y este también) supongo que el próximo sera mas largo

Leo Black Le-fay: Gracias! un nuevo lector jeje :) xDD me reí mucho leyendo tu review!

jaide112: Gracias! jeje todas las preguntas que has echo las responderé en el próximo capitulo.

AyumiUchihaHaruno: Thanks! XD aquí esta la cara de Sasuke que si que lo ha visto jeje.

SasukeSess: Gracias! XD tienes razón! Como pude poner plane en vez de plan! El avión de Sakura jajaja ahora lo arreglo jeje. Aparte de eso lo del final esta echo a posta.

Jeje bueno, ya esta! Bueno XD me fata decir una cosa...

REVIEWS PLIS!


	5. Cap 5: the misunderstanding

Wolas! jeje lo siento por la tardanza :Ppero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Lo he echo un poco más largo que los anteriores para compensaros un poco jeje.

Bueno, ni Narutoni pertenezeni bla bla bla...

Que disfruteis el nuevo capitulo:)

* * *

Sakura cerró los ojos, estaba tan confusa! No podía creerse aún lo que había hecho! Su cara estaba teñida de un color rojizo y su corazón iba aún muy rápido… Recordó lo que acababa de hacer.

FLASH BACK

"Dime, Naruto¿te gusta alguien?" Peguntó Sakura con mirada pícara,

"A que viene esto, Sakura- chan?" Respondió el rubio.

"Perdona¿te molestó?"

"eh… bueno… es que… no entiendo… por que… me lo preguntas…"

"vamos, dímelo guardaré el secreto…"

"Es que…"

"¿Es que no confías en mi Naruto?"

Sakura se acercó más a el, susurrándole al oído unas palabras que hicieron que el se sonrojara violentamente.

"Te gusta Hinata-chan, verdad, no hace falta que te escondas!"

La pelirosa contempló su reacción con una mirada pícara.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó a continuación mientras le volvía a susurrar unas palabras que hicieron que el se volviera a sonrojar:

"Pues haz que sea tuya, haz que se ponga celosa."

Y, acto seguido, la pelirosa lo había besado..

Lo había besado apasionadamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca y, notando, como el hacía lo mismo con la suya. Olvidándome por unos segundos de todo… Menos de de su plan.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"""Tal vez he ido demasiado rápido… no se como se lo habrá tomado Sasuke... y Hinata… Ai! No debería haberlo echo! Seguro que a Hinata lo ha sentado fatal! Que egoísta he sido… solo quería poner a sasuke celoso…"""" Pensó la pelirosa.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta, encontrando lo que menos deseaba encontrar… Sasuke y Hinata acababan de pasar por ella, cogidos de la mano.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y cruzó una mirada de desesperación con Naruto, que acababa de pasar?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ten Ten cogió a Shikamaru de la mano mientras le ordenaba ir a bailar. Des de que había empezado la fiesta no había echo nada más que sentarse a su lado...

Shikamaru protestó, quedándose sentado otra vez en la silla.

Ten Ten bajó la mirada, esto era cada vez más aburrido! Luego miró hacía Neji, que estaba unas sillas más a la derecha mirándola fijamente. Se levantó y fue hacía allí, sentándose al lado de Temari.

"Te cambio la pareja durante un rato, el tonto de Shikamaru se niega a bailar" le dijo con una sonrisa, y acto seguido miró hacía Neji, quedándose un rato así.

"No me vas a proponer que baile contigo?" dijo ella al fin "uf! Hay que ver lo aburridos que sois los chicos… bueno, si no me vas a decir nada me vuelvo con Shikamaru" y acto seguido lo miró desafiante.

Neji la miró, preguntándose que podía hacer, quería estar con Ten Ten pero… no quería bailar! Todo menos eso, era lo que el más odiaba en el mundo, y ella lo sabía.

La miró con odio.

"No quieres tomar algo antes?" le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, "No, Neji no, quiero bailar"

"Dicen que hay un pastel que esta buenísimo… no quieres probarlo?" insistió el.

Ten Ten entonó un no.

"Y no quieres…"

"no, Neji, no! Quiero bailar! Ba-i-lar! Y si tu no quieres ya se lo pediré a otro! Mmmm… a ver quien esta libre? Ai, mira! El profesor Kakashi esta solo, y es tan guapo! voy a preguntarle a el" y después de decir eso Ten Ten se levantó hiendo hacía allí.

Un brazo la detuvo.

"y ahora que quieres, Neji!" protestó ella.

"de… de verdad vas a bailar con kakashi?"

"Y porque no?" dijo desafiante.

"pues… porque…"

"O me das una buena razón o ahora mismo voy con el! Y también podría pedirle de salir con el… me han dicho que esta soltero… y es tan guapo!"

"Ni se te ocurra"

"Porque? Vamos Neji, dime una buena razón, porqué no quieres que vaya con el? Voy a contar hasta tres!"

"pues porqué…"

"1"

"Porque… mira que mascara lleva… tal vez tiene alguna enfermedad contagiosa! Y te la puede pegar… y…"

"2"

"Y… y… y he oído que es un violador… no, un asesino! Y puede matarte… y…"

"3, ya he oído suficientes tonterías! adiós" dijo Ten Ten dándose media vuelta y reprendiendo su marcha.

"espera!"

Neji cogió su brazo con fuerza, tirándola hacía si. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonrojándose levemente y, luego, cada uno buscó los labios del otro, con pasión, juntándose en un largo beso.

"esta si es una buena razón" dijo sonriendo Ten Ten.

Y los dos volvieron a besarse.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sakura los miró con envidia, Ten Ten ya había conseguido su objetivo… podría ella? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba… porque Sasuke había escogido a Hinata? Des de cuando le gustaba? Es más, des de cuando le gustaba a Hinata Sasuke? No entendía nada…

Su plan consistía en conseguir que Sasuke se pusiera celoso… por eso había besado a Naruto… pero parece que no había tenido el menor efecto… es más, solo había conseguido deprimir a Hinata… y suponía que el Uchiha había aprovechado ese momento para llegar al corazón de su mejor amiga… Como podía haber sido tan estúpida! Como no se había dado cuenta que a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata!

Notó como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, se las secó rápidamente, ahora no tenía tiempo para llorar! Tenía que pasar a la acción, era su última oportunidad!

La pelirosa tragó saliva y se dirigió hacía el Uchiha.

"Esto… felicidades Sasuke-kun! Cuida bien a Hinata, eh?" dijo, forzando una falsa sonrisa.

"Ah… gracias y felicidades a ti también, nunca hubiera dicho que Naruto y tu acabarais juntos."

"jajaja… ni yo que tu y Hinata… debes de estar contento… es la chica que siempre te ha gustado…"

"Eh? """"De que habla esta ahora? La chica que siempre me ha gustado? Hinata? Vamos, nada menos parecido a la realidad! Que hago? Le digo que la chica que siempre me ha gustado es ella? O no! Que cursi queda! Como puedo ni siquiera pensar eso! Creo que será mejor seguirle la corriente""""" si, claro, me gusta des de siempre" dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelirosa notó como su corazón se encogía y las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. El Uchiha la miró, incrédulo.

"Ah... esto… que te pasa?" dijo el.

"esto… yo… hay que ver como has cambiado… como te ha cambiado Hinata… incluso sonríes hablando de ella… Por que ella? Dime, por que ella? Porque no yo? Sabes el tiempo que llevo detrás de ti! Esperando que me mires, que me sonrías! Porque solo le sonríes a ella! Porque solo tienes ojos para ella? Dime, que ha hecho Hinata? Que ha hecho hinata para que la quieras tanto? Porque la amas a ella? Por que no a mi? Yo… yo… desde siempre…"

"Sa… Sa… Sakura… de… de que hablas?"

"Lo… lo siento… yo… ya… ya he hablado demasiado! tengo que irme!"

La pelirosa empezó a correr en dirección contraría, encerrándose en un lavabo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder remediarlo… el corazón le dolía. Le dolía tanto! Tanto!

* * *

Os gusto? Pobre Sakura XD hay que ver los malentendidos que se montan:P Por fin pude poner a la primera pareja! jeje Bueno, pasó a contestar los reviews!

**Sasuke-kun20: **Muchas gracias! jeje me alegro de haberlo dejado interesante :) espero k también te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Tsu-chan:** thanks! jeje este capitulo es más largo :P XD k si los chicos son tan tontos dices... pues... buena pregunta O.o

**Pilika-LastHope:** arigato! Así k te esta pasando algo como lo de sasuke... :( espero que tenga final feliz! >. XD con las otras parejas pues ya ves, las voy poniendo jeje esta vez a sido el turno de Ten Ten y Neji :P ten paciencia XD ya les tocara a los demas!

**nejitenten:** Gracias! jeje bueno XD digamos k Sakura si que lo esta passando un poco mal... :P pobrecita...

**Kathu:** thanks! XD si! Malentendidos al poder! jeje me encanta liarlo :P (a demas sinó Sasuke nunca se da cuenta de nada XD)

**jaide112:** Muchas gracias! XD vamos x partes :P lo del beso entre Sakura y Naruto ya esta aclarado (o eso espero... espero que se entienda...), en cuanto a lo de Sasuke... pues si, pobre... XD xo eso le passa por darse cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde! y en cuanto a lo de NejiTenTen pues ya puse :) tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre esa pareja! jeje bueno ya esta :P gracias de nuevo:)

**Mickeymalote:** Gracias! jeje ya he seguido! aunque con un poco de retraso... (porque durante las vacaciones no pude escribir :P) espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo!

**HarunoSakura91:** Thanks! Claro jeje Sakura y Sasuke acabaran juntos al final! XD pero hacía falta algo para que el frio de Sasuke se diera cuenta de cuanto le importa Sakura... jeje y eso son los celos! Kya! Cada vez me gusta más esta pareja! >. 

**Temari-shikamaru:** Gracias! sorry pero no me gusta la pareja HinaSasu... XD

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** Arigato! jeje espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo!

**aska ishida:** Gracias! XD a mi tampoco me gusta el SasuHina... así que tranquila que logicamente no va a quedar así :P pero necessitaba hacer algo para que el frio de Sasuke se diera cuenta de cuanto le importa Sakura:)

**waterflai**: Muchas gracias! A mi también me encanta ver a Sasuke celoso! XD es muy mono XD

**Yami No Goddess:** Muchas gracias! jeje si, ya avise que los 2 capitulos anteriores eran cortitos, este es un poco más largo :) jeje tranquila que aunque no sepas del todo el español se te entiende mucho!

Y esto es todo:) solo recordar XD que porfavor me mandeis **REVIEWS** que me encanta recibirlos! (son lo mejor XD) Hasta pronto:)


	6. Cap 6: He is mine

Wolas a todos! jeje por fin pude actualizar (estoy enferma con lo que tengo mucho tiempo libre :P):D espero que os guste este capitulo!

Bueno XD creo que no tengo nada más que decir... bueno XD k si alguien quiere que me agregue al man jajaja (es que me encanta hablar con la gente de aquí :P) bueno... espero que os guste!

* * *

Las lágrimas se perdían en el silencio.

Sakura se sentía como una cenicienta, el reloj de la cual ya pasó de las doce.

No sabía que hacer, y se formulaba multitud de preguntas de las cuales no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Respiró hondo, una y otra vez, hasta calmarse, y sacó de su bolso su pequeño espejo de bolsillo. Tenía una cara horrible!

Cogió todo el maquillaje que tenía y lo esparció sobre el lavabo. Tenía por delante una dificultosa tarea. Quería que su rostro volviera a ser una mascara que ocultase todo su dolor y desesperación. Ella no era débil, no! Nunca lo había sido! Y no estaba dispuesta a serlo ahora!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata miró a Naruto de reojo.

Parecía que el estaba ajeno a todo, preocupado únicamente por divertirse.

Miró al suelo decepcionada.

Tal vez no había sido muy buena idea… Al fin y al cabo, la idea de que se preocupase por ella era estúpida… ella ya sabía que no funcionaría… era imposible…

La gota de esperanza que quedaba en su corazón iba menguando poco a poco y al mismo tiempo que esta menguaba más grande se volvía su amor.

Eran tan distintos… el era todo lo que le faltaba… la espontaneidad, la alegría, la simpatía… Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto!

Miró a Sasuke y el la miró a ella, lanzándose mutuamente una llamada de socorro. Por lo visto, el estaba igual o peor, y eso hizo que aún se desesperara más. Aún tenía la esperanza de que si Sakura abandonaba a Naruto por Sasuke ella podría consolarle… y al consolarlo el, al menos, le cogería cariño… si, porque las penas juntan… un momento!

Hinata emitió un pequeño grito de emoción. Tenía un plan! Un fantástico plan!

Cogió la mano de Sasuke y lo guió hasta un sitio más alejado, donde nadie pudiera oírles.

"Escúchame con atención" comenzó la Hyuga "tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga…"

El Uchiha asintió en silencio y dejó que Hinata relatara todos y cada uno de los detalles del plan luego sonrió.

"Si, puede funcionar" dijo Sasuke al fin.

La Hyuga sonrió complacida y continuó.

"Muy bien, ahora espera hasta que te haga la señal."

"mmm… que señal?"

"pues… tienes tu móvil?"

"eh… si…"

"Muy bien, pues el plan dará comienzo cuando te haga una perdida, ok? Entonces tu saldrás conmigo hacía fuera y harás todo lo que te he relatado."

"Ok"

"Solo una cosa más…"

"Si?"

"Por una vez en tu vida trágate todo tu orgullo…"

"… lo intentaré"

Los dos se distanciaron por la estancia. Hinata fue hacía el lavabo, mientras que Sasuke fue a tomarse algo a la barra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari observó como Shikamaru la miraba de reojo. Se había puesto especialmente sexy para el y parecía que estaba funcionando. Al rato ella se levantó.

"Bailamos?"

"No, es demasiado…" empezó el.

"Problemático" concluyó ella con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru la miró.

"No me gusta bailar, baila tu si quieres." Entonó, y acto seguido se levantó a buscar algo de beber.

Temari lo miró con rabia.

"Con que esas tenemos…" se dijo para si misma "Pues muy bien. Juju esto se pone divertido."

Shikamaru, por su parte, estaba también sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba confuso, por un momento estuvo a punto de salir a bailar con ella! Porque?

La miró, y vio que ella le sonreía, con lo que giró la cabeza.

No sabía que le pasaba, al fin y al cabo ella solo era una chica… una chica fuerte… y bastante sexy, todo sea dicho… y bueno guapa… y… se podía saber que pensaba! Esto era demasiado problemático! Tenía que alejarse de ella antes de volverse loco. Se podría esconder en alguna parte hasta que acabara la fiesta… o…

"Te veo muy pensativo" dijo una voz detrás de el.

Se giró, o no, otra vez ella!

"Que quieres ahora."

"Nada, solo bailar"

"pues baila"

"No, quiero bailar contigo"

La chica se quedó enfrente suyo sonriendo malévolamente.

Que hacía? Bailar sería muy problemático… pero algo le decía que no hacerlo sería aún peor. Suspiró hondo. Lo que daría por ser una nube y poder escapar lejos de allí.

"Ah, esta bien, tu ganas!" dijo sin mirarla.

Ella cogió su mano y los dos se adentraron en la pista de baile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata entró en el lavabo y empezó a lavarse las manos.

No estaba segura de si estaba haciendo bien o mal… pero se sentía tan desesperada que cualquier opción era buena.

De golpe oyó como una puerta se abría y vio salir a Sakura.

Ella la miró y le sonrió.

"Felicidades Hinata-chan!" entonó ella "la verdad, no me lo esperaba…"

La Hyuga también le sonrió.

"Felicidades a ti también Sakura-chan! Yo tampoco me lo esperaba!"

Y las dos sintieron los mismos sentimientos, y pensaron lo mismo: que el novio de la otra iba a ser suyo. Y acto seguido las dos se arrepintieron de haber pensado eso y miraron hacía el suelo con una triste sonrisa. Pero ninguna le dijo a la otra lo que sentía… Por miedo a hacerle mucho daño…. Simplemente se dedicaron una falsa sonrisa y cogieron caminos opuestos.

Sakura la miró con tristeza. Parecía mentira que hubieran llegado a esa situación… esa situación tan injusta! Ella había querido a Sasuke toda su vida! Des de muy pequeña! En cambio Hinata había querido a otro… y ese otro al fin la quería a ella… Pero ya era muy tarde! Porque todo había cambiado demasiado! Ojala que no hubiera empezado todo esto tan estúpido! Ella solo deseaba que Sasuke la mirara, que la sonriera! Tan imposible era eso… Si, ahora si, porque el era de Hinata… Pese a que ella no había echo nada por el! Y por eso todo era tan injusto!

Sakura observó un rato más a Hinata y se dio la vuelta… ella no sabía que por el pensamiento de la Hyuga pasaban exactamente las mismas palabras…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke estaba nervioso, mirando a Sakura de reojo.

No entendía muy bien porque llevaban a cabo planes tan extraños cuando tal vez, lo más sencillo fuera sincerarse. Que respondería ella si le dijera que lo suyo y lo de Hinata solo era un montaje para que se pusiera celosa… supongo que me odiaría, ni yo se como puedo hacer esto! he cambiado…

Por una vez he deseado algo que no fuera el poder o acabar con mi hermano, y eso ha hecho que ponga todo lo que esta a mi alcance por conseguirlo. Por que yo nunca me rindo!

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes… todo hubiera sido más sencillo! Pero la verdad es que no sabes lo que te importa hasta que lo pierdes…

Sasuke notó como su móvil empezaba a vibrar y sonrió mientras se levantaba.

Había llegado la hora!

* * *

Os gustó? Espero que si! Este era un poco un capitulo puente :P en el proximo ya se pasará a la acción XD Por cierto... tengo una pregunta por haceros...

Con quién quereis que acabe Ino?

Es que me da pena dejarla solita... He pensado en... nose Gaara o Choji... pero decidme con quien quereis!

Ahora si, paso a los reviews!

**pandora:** Muchas gracias! Si jeje en esta serie hago los capitulos cortitos :P no se porque XD si quieres capitulos largos leete Other Day (otra historia mia) XD yo aprovecho para hacer publicidad! por cierto, en este capitulo intenté sacar un poco más a Hinata (aunque a Naruto lo he abandonado un poco... XD) pero si te gusta el NaruHina atento al proximo capitulo porque habrá mucho! (o al menos esta es la intención!)

**lulichan:** Muchas gracias! me alegro mucho de que lo hayas leido:) jeje espero que también hayas leido este capitulo XD nos vemos en el msn!

**kuramasesshou:** Thank you! juju si! me encanta poner a Sasuke celoso! jajaja XD

**Pilika-LastHope**: Gracias! Me alegro d k te gustara el NejiTen :D Shikamaru y Temari ya han vuelto a aparecer XD

**MiaKaCiDuZuMaKi**: Arigato! kya! que guai que te me leyeras toda la historia de golpe! Me haces muy feliz :) jeje bueno si te gusta el NaruHina en el siguiente capitulo supongo que pondré mucho XD

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: Thanks! jeje si que es verdad, pobre Sakura! Si existiera en la realidad seguro que me odiaría por todo lo malo que le hago passar XD

**franchisan**: Muchas gracias! Que tus fics no se pueden comparar a los mios? Es verdad XD los tuyos son mucho mejores jajaja! A demas dudo que nadie se pueda inspirar en un fic mio... no son tan buenos! Al fin y al cabo, como dijo mi prima, el argumento esta bien pero no escribo bien...ojala consiga hacerlo! es mi meta XD pero la verdad es que disfruto mucho escribiendo :) y me gusta compartir mis historias con los demas!Así que, por favor, no dejes de leerme XDD O.o como me enrollo! nos vemos en el msn!

**Teamri del Desierto**: Arigato! Si, Temari y Shikamaru juntitos! XD

**nejitenten**: thanks! Me alegro que te gustaran las parejas:D jeje

**kaolla11x9**: Muchas gracias! jeje no pasa nada por olvidarte de dejarme review en un capitulo! (aunque me encanta que me lo hayas dicho! XD) lo siento te hice esperar :( sorry xo la inspiración no venía!

**marion-asakura**: Muchas gracias! jeje me alegro que hayas leido todos los capitulos de un tirón:D

**Jaide112**: Muchas gracias:D y también por el regalo! Kya! me encantó! En serio! Muchisimas gracias!Bueno XD ya hablaré de eso en other day! jeje me alegro de que te gustara el NejiTen :) y me preguntas cual sera la proxiam pareja... la verdad XD no lo se :P tel vez el NaruHina o el ShikaTema... mmm... XD

**Sakata Sakeki**: Muchas gracias! jeje pos si, Sasuke es tonto por no ir detrás de ella! XDD o demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo! juju

Bueno, esto es todo! jeje muchas gracias a todos los k lo han leido! XD bueno...

**REVIEWS PLIS!** :D k no cuesta nada XD va, que si paso de 80 os prometo que actualizo en menos de una semana (como sueño!) XD bueno... así al menos tengo una excusa para tardar más jajaja

Bye!


	7. Cap 7: you

Wolas! jeje que tal? XD yo estoy feliz! Porque? Pues porque vuelvo a tener internet! x cierto! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... prometí que sería en 1 semana pero por causas k yo n puedo controlar n actualize antes! Ah! tmb stoy feliz xk hoy es el SALÓN DEL MANGA de Barcelona! Tengo ganas d ir! XD alguien de aki ira o ha ido?

X cierto! Gracias x los reviews! No me lo puedo creer! LLegaron! XD supere los 80! Aunque ahora me siento culpable... xk al final e tardado 2 semanas y no 1... como prometí! Lo siento de veras! Pero de verdad, se me estropeó internet...

Espero que este capitulo compense vuestra espera! Jeje

* * *

Hinata respiró hondo y miró a Sasuke, y Sasuke la miró a ella. Y los dos se sonrieron dándose el uno al otro los pocos ánimos que tenían.

Hinata temblaba de arriba abajo. No estaba segura si podría! No estaba segura de si debía! No estaba segura de si… No estaba segura de nada! Pero era su última oportunidad, y no quería renunciar a lo que más quería! No pensaba renunciar a Naruto… Porque lo quería! No, en realidad no lo quería… lo amaba!

Llenó de aire sus pulmones, contó hasta tres, y soltó todo el aire suavemente. Eso sirvió para tranquilizarse un poco. Luego miró al frente, no quería parecer débil! No aún!

"Muy bien Sasuke" dijo la Hyuga "Es… estas seguro? La verdad es que no se si estamos haciendo lo correcto… snif! Yo sólo quiero que Naruto sea feliz! Aunque sea al lado de otra! Snif! No se si lo único que vamos a hacer es amargarlo! Por que si eso pasara yo… yo… snif snif! No me lo perdonaría en la vida!"

Sasuke miró hacía un lado.

"Te entiendo…" susurró bajito para si mismo "Se que no deberíamos hacerlo… pero tu podrías vivir viendo a Naruto en el brazo de otra?"

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

"Ya no se ni quién soy… ya no sé ni lo siento…" prosiguió Sasuke "Pero si que se una cosa… quiero tenerla a mi lado… aunque pensar eso es egoísta, muy egoísta! Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, protegiéndome, preocupándose por mi… haciéndome sonreír… y yo… yo no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella me importaba… Porque veía lo que hacía como algo natural… Por que estaba demasiado obcecado en Itachi como para mirar mi corazón! No quería que nadie volviera a importarme… por miedo a perderlo…"

"pero ella te importó…" añadió Hinata.

"Si… Sakura me importó sin yo saberlo… Me importó de verdad… Pero ya se sabe, no sabes lo que quieres hasta que lo pierdes… Pero supongo que me lo merezco! Merezco que Naruto se quede con ella… él siempre ha sido el que se preocupaba por ella… el que la cuidaba… Ella será feliz con él! Mucho más que conmigo! Lo se, pero no puedo aceptarlo!"

"No digas mentiras… tu siempre te has preocupado por ella… acéptalo, incluso has tenido celos de Sasuke…" dijo Hinata "Recuerdas la primera parte del examen, cuando Sakura no quería presentarse porque creía que no estaba a vuestro nivel?"

El Uchiha asintió.

"Pues fuiste tu quien se dio cuenta de que estaba rara, verdad? Tu quien viste el dolor en su rostro y quien hizo que sus labios volvieran a sonreír! Y lo hiciste porque de tanto observarla sin tu saberlo ya sabías todas sus expresiones… la conocías mejor que a ti mismo! Por eso te diste cuenta tu y, en cambio, no lo hizo Naruto! Porque tu te preocupabas mucho más por ella… porque tu odiabas verla triste!"

"Puede… aunque… Como sabes tu que yo hice eso?"

"Me lo contó Sakura, por supuesto! Ella siempre me lo contaba todo! Todo ese amor por ti! Pero… ella nunca habló de Naruto… no, nunca con la misma intensidad! Cuando hablaba de ti sus ojos se llenaban de alegría…"

El Uchiha miró hacía un lado.

"Y que me dices en el bosque, cuando os atacó Orochimaru? Ella no podía luchar del miedo que tenía, y tu la protegiste! La protegiste de él! O… cuando el sello se apoderó de ti! Entonces todos tus verdaderos sentimientos salieron a la luz… Sólo pensaste en ella, en que no le hicieran daño! Recuerdas? Tu lo dijiste al despertar, "Sakura, quién ha sido el desgraciado que te ha hecho eso?"! Dejaste que el sello se apoderara de ti para poder acabar con esos que la hacían sufrir! Y luego volviste a ser tu cuando ella te lo pidió! Cuando ella te abrazó y te pidió por favor que te detuvieras! Renunciaste a ese poder por ella!"

El Uchiha miró hacía un lado levemente sonrojado

"O en el combate contra Gaara? Cuando Sakura se interpuso entre el y tu para salvarte? Ella estaba en peligro! Y tu solo tenías en mente sacarla de allí, verdad? A pesar de tu estado querías alejarla de allí, aunque eso significaría que posiblemente Gaara te matase. Tú le pediste a Naruto que se la llevase lejos mientras tú lo distraías! Pero al final fue el quien la protegió, y no tu! Y eso te dio mucha, muchísima rabia, o me equivoco? Por primera vez sentiste celos de él! Y aún más cuando Sakura lo sonrió en la terraza, cuando tu le dijiste que fue él quien la salvó! O me equivoco Sasuke?"

Sasuke miró hacía un lado.

"No lo sé… puede…"

Hinata sonrió.

"Pero…"

"Sasuke, tu has estado allí siempre que ella te ha necesitado… no le des más vueltas a eso…"

"No todas… yo no soy como tu Hinata… Yo no soy tan puro… Tu eres la que siempre ha estado allí cuando Naruto te ha necesitado, apoyándolo. Tu si que te lo mereces…"

La Hyuga enrojeció.

"Yo… Yo…"

"Vamos! Empezamos?"

Hinata miró al frente.

"Si…"

"Ya viene Naruto, venga!"

La Hyuga sonrió levemente y los dos se miraron.

"Crees que saldrá bien?" Preguntó la Hyuga.

"La verdad, no lo se"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto estaba en la fiesta bastante aburrido. Sakura-chan había desaparecido hace bastante rato, y encima Hinata-chan parecía tener sólo ojos para el baka de Sasuke.

Pensó en bailar, pero no le apetecía en absoluto.

Al fin y al cabo, tampoco tenía con quien…

Tal vez debía irse a casa, si, aquí ya no había nada para hacer.

Se subió a una mesa.

"Adiós a todos!" gritó y acto seguido saltó a buscar sus cosas sin encontrar su chaqueta.

Ya sabía! Se la debía de haber dejado fuera cuando había ido con Sakura-chan!

Naruto cruzó la puerta y se dirigió al banco de al lado del lago.

"Hinata-chan?" dijo.

En el banco había una chica de pelo negro escalado por los hombros que lloraba con fuerza, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

"Na… Naruto-kun?" dijo con un susurro levantando levemente la cara.

Tenía la cara mojada, de un color negroso, ya que todo su maquillaje se había corrido y, por sus mejillas, no paraban de deslizarse pequeñas lágrimas.

La Hyuga se tapó como pudo con sus manos y se giró.

"No, no me mires! Estoy horrible!"

El rubio se quedó mirándola, embobado.

"Soy horrible! Yo… yo… yo no se hacer nada bien! Snif snif! Soy un desastre! Un completo desastre! Yo… yo… snif! Snif!"

La Hyuga volvió a esconder su cara entre sus manos.

"Soy mala! Snif! Soy despreciable! Entiendo que no me quiera! Yo… yo… snif! Snif! Es que… ella no ha hecho nada y encima… snif! Snif! Yo… yo… no debo pensar eso… snif! Pero... pero… es que lo amo y…"

El rubio la abrazó con delicadeza.

"Hinata-chan! No té preocupes por ese baka de Sasuke! Te prometo que le daré su merecido por hacerte llorar!"

"Naruto-kun… no… no es eso… snif snif!"

"Entonces que? Hinata-chan que? Tu familia? Alguna amiga? Algún amigo? Tu primo?"

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza.

"e…él… snif snif!"

"Hinata-chan no té entiendo! Quién es él? El chico que te gusta?"

La Hyuga asintió con la cabeza.

"Y quien es él? Te prometo que le daré diez mil puñetazos por hacerte llorar! Dime, quien es ese sinvergüenza! Seguro que no té merece! No derrames tus lágrimas por él, guárdatelas para alguien importante! De este me encargo yo! No volverá a hacerte llorar jamás! Dime, quien es!"

La Hyuga separo a Naruto, quedándose a unos centímetros de él y mirándole a los ojos murmurando una sola palabra:

"Tú"

* * *

To be continued! XD os gustó? Juju k respondera Naruto? Y... cual es el plan de Sasuke? K a pasado con Shikamaru y Temari? Y con Ino? juju a esperar al proximo capítulo! XD

Me gustó este capitulo... no se si opinareis lo mismo XD lo k le dice Hinata al principio a Sasuke es todo lo que yo pienso! K Sasuke sin quererlo se preocupa bastante por Sakura, no creeis?

Bueno XD passo a los reviews! k hay bastantes!

**Temari-Shikamaru:** Muchas gracias! Jeje me alegro d que te gustara el Shika-Tema!

**haruko-hatake:** Thanks! jeje me alegro d k te haya parecido emocionate el final!

**Fernando-Urashima:** Arigato! jeje Hinata y Naruto ya han dado el 1 paso XD ahora solo falta que den algunos mas! jeje kuando pueda leere tu fic! K n e tenido tiempo XD

**Arwy:** Muchas gracias! Si XD creo k si era la primera vez k me escibias! espero que no sea la ultima! XD

**Rimi:** Gracias! jeje me alegro d k te guste!

**sccmar:** Muchas gracias! jeje Ino y Kiba! XD n lo había pensado:P me gusta XD lo incluyo como 1 de las possiblilidades!

**nadeshiko-uchiha:** Thanks! jeje me alegro k te guste!

**franchisan:** Arigato! me alegro k te gustara! jeje y de k lo esperaras!

**be:** Asias! jeje yo tmb kiero k Sasuke se trage su orgullo jajaja! Yo tmb soy mala XD me alegro d que te guste!

**kuramasesshou:** Muchas gracias! jeje me alegro mucho d k te guste!

**Jaide112:** Muchas gracias! jejeyo me alegro d k te guste mi historia! XD kon Ino pues ns k are :P la verdad! bueno XD ya se verá!

**Hinata no Akatsuki:** Muchisimas gracias Hinata-chan! jajaja te kedó muy mono! XD ya sabes la continuación de el plan! Bueno XD solo 1 parte! espero k te guste!

**sakurasasuke:** Arigato! XD espero k n digas k todas las rubias son tontas... porque yo soy rubia! XD bueno, a mi Ino ni me cae bien ni me cae mal... xo pienso k en el fondo, y muy en el fondo, es buena xica! Así k me daba pena dejarla sola

**hikaru uchiha:** Thanks! jeje me apunto tu voto x el InoGaa!

**HarunoSakura91:** Muchas gracias! jeje lo del principio te kedó muy bien XD me alegro mucho de k me dejaras review!

**Kirby Hatake:** Muchas gracias! jeje intentaré leer tu fic! XD k llevo 1 semana sin leer ninguno y debe d haber muchísimos :P

Ya esta! XD Bueno, dejen REVIEW plis!Dediquen unos poquitos minutos (si es que llega al minuto) a explicarme que les pareció porfavor! XD K te hace muy muy feliz recibirlos! (jeje bueno, los k escriben ya me entienden!)

Kuantos más tenga antes intentaré actualizar!XD ya no pungo fecha k luego pasa lo que pasa y me siento fatal! XD Dewws!

**REVIEWS **plis!


	8. Cap 8: in the night

Wolas:D

Ah! los amo! soy feliz:D llegó a los 100 reviews! Kya! Muchismas gracias a todos! Muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia :D y por dejar esos pequeños (o no tan pequeños :D)mensajes de ánimo que me hacen tan, tan, tan feliz!

jeje bueno, aquí esta otro capitulo! espero que os guste!

* * *

Hinata escondía su cara entre sus manos, llorando y lamentándose en silencio… 

Naruto estaba delante de ella, mirándola, atónico, sin saber que hacer… o que decir…

"Soy horrible! Yo… yo… yo no se hacer nada bien! Snif snif! Soy un desastre! Un completo desastre! Yo… yo… snif! Snif!" murmuró la Hyuga "Soy mala! Snif! Soy despreciable! Entiendo que no me quiera! Yo… yo… snif! Snif! Es que… ella no ha hecho nada y encima… snif! Snif! Yo… yo… no debo pensar eso… snif! Pero... pero… es que lo amo y…"

El rubio la abrazó con delicadeza.

"Hinata-chan! No té preocupes por ese baka de Sasuke! Te prometo que le daré su merecido por hacerte llorar!"

"Naruto-kun… no… no es eso… snif snif!"

"Entonces que? Hinata-chan que? Tu familia? Alguna amiga? Algún amigo? Tu primo?"

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza.

"e…él… snif snif!"

"Hinata-chan no té entiendo! Quién es él? El chico que te gusta?"

La Hyuga asintió con la cabeza.

"Y quien es él? Te prometo que le daré diez mil puñetazos por hacerte llorar! Dime, quien es ese sinvergüenza! Seguro que no té merece! No derrames tus lágrimas por él, guárdatelas para alguien importante! De este me encargo yo! No volverá a hacerte llorar jamás! Dime, quien es!"

La Hyuga separo a Naruto, quedándose a unos centímetros de él y mirándole a los ojos murmurando una sola palabra:

"Tú"

El rubio la miró sin entender, había dicho de verdad lo que había oído?

"Hi… Hi… Hina… Hinata-chan?" pronunció.

La Hyuga se tapó la boca con las manos. Toda su cara estaba teñida de un fuerte color rosado y su respiración estaba acelerada.

Se… se lo había dicho! O no! No podía ser verdad! Ahora seguro que él la odiaba! Ahora seguro que él la aborrecía! O no! No! Debió de haberse callado! si… que pensaría él? Que? Oh! Quería ver su cara! Pero no podía! Tenía tanto, tanto miedo!

La Hyuga notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Naruto-kun…" imploró "no… no me odies! Yo… yo solo te pido eso! no podría seguir si lo hicieras! Se… se que nunca debí decirte eso! Pero no podía callármelo! No podía! Naruto-kun! Te amo demasiado! Pero… snif! Se que tu tienes a Sakura-chan… así que olvídalo! Haz como si nada hubiera pasado… snif!"

"Hinata-chan… yo…"

"Naruto-kun, no… no digas nada! Yo… yo… dejame decirtelo una vez más… solo una… y luego olvidalo… Naruto-kun te quiero! Te amo con toda mi alma! Desde siempre… siempre te he observado des de el anonimato! Aunque tu no lo supieras… tu… eres lo más importante para mi… yo… snif! Yo… te amo! Te a…"

Los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella, dulcemente. Juntándose…

"Naruto-kun?"

El rubio posó su dedo en sus labios.

"shhh… no digas nada más Hinata-chan… yo también te amo"

Naruto volvió a acercar su cara a la de la Hyuga despacio, dejando que sus alientos se entrecruzasen, y luego juntando otra vez sus labios, con toda la pasión contenida, una y otra vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari miró a Shikamaru, ya se estaba cansando de esperar a que él le dijera algo! Así que se acercó a él sonriendo.

"Salimos fuera?" preguntó.

Shikamaru miró al techo.

"Ya estamos bien dentro… salir fuera sería demasiado problemático…"

Temari no hizo ni caso de la respuesta y agarró su mano, guiándolo hacía el exterior.

"vamos, el aire fresco no hace daño a nadie!"

Shikamaru refunfuñó a modo de afirmación.

Lentamente, se desplazaron hacía el exterior, estirándose sobre la hierba del jardín.

Entonces, Temari, estiro su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y lo miró, sonriente.

"Te gusta?" preguntó.

El dejó escapar un "psss" como única respuesta.

Ella lo miró con mirada pícara, situándose cuidadosamente encima de él y aguantándose con los codos sobre la hierba, de manera que estuviesen a muy poca distancia el uno del otro.

"Y ahora, te gusta más?" formuló de nuevo la chica.

Shikamaru giró la cabeza con suma rapidez, intentando así disimular su fuerte sonrojo.

Ella rió, divertida.

"veo que si!"

Y lentamente, fue acercando su boca a la de él, haciendo que sus alientos se entrecruzaran.

Entonces, Temari, se dejó caer, recorriendo con sus manos en el tórax de él, con fuerza. Mientras, Shikamaru, hacía lo propio con sus muslos y sus lenguas seguían juntándose, recorriendo sus bocas con pasión, una y otra vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en el banco, cerca del lago, abrazándose con suavidad.

La Hyuga se separó cuidadosamente.

"Na… Naruto-kun… tengo que irme… sino mi padre se enfadará muchísimo!"

"Ya Hinata-chan? Jo! Bueno, vamos a por tus cosas que te acompaño!"

"Esto… Naruto-kun… no te lo tomes a mal… pero no creo que sea buena idea… sabes…"

El rubio la miró confundido.

"Por que no? Eres mi novia… porque no puedo acompañarte?"

"Es que… bueno… mi familia es muy estricta… y no dejaran que salga con cualquiera… así que bueno… preferiría que no se interfirieran entre nosotros… entiéndelo por favor!"

"pero…"

"Naruto-kun, se lo diremos en el momento adecuado y formalmente… por favor! Los conozco y se que si volvemos ahora tan tarde los dos solos solo se llevarían una mala impresión de ti! Y créeme, eso es lo que menos desearía!"

El rubio asintió.

"Esta bien, Hinata-chan, pero cuídate!"

"Voy con mi primo, no me pasará nada!"

El rubio asintió, besándola dulcemente en los labios.

"Hinata-chan, espera, podemos quedar mañana!"

"Me encantaría!"

"pues te espero a las doce en el cine!"

"Allí estaré!"

La Hyuga desapareció por la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto se quedó allí sentado, que hacía ahora? Tal vez debía marchar el también! Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí!

"Naruto!" gritó una voz tras de si.

Se giró lentamente.

"Sasuke, jo, que susto! que haces aquí!"

"Puedo hablar contigo un momento…"

"Si, claro! Siéntate!"

"… se te ve feliz…"

"Tanto se nota? Es que ella me hace muy feliz!"

El Uchiha esbozó una triste sonrisa.

"Ya… me alegro de que Sakura te corresponda…" murmuró a continuación.

"Sakura-chan? Eh… a… esto… no… yo… yo… lo siento mucho!"

"Por que te disculpas ahora?"

"Te he robado a la chica que te gusta!"

"Eh… yo no dije que Sakura me gustase!"

El rubio lo miró extrañado.

"Yo hablaba de Hinata-chan…" dijo Naruto " No murmuré a Sakura-chan… aunque, vaya, vaya! Así que ella te gusta!"

"Baka! No me gusta!"

"Ah, no?"

"No!"

"Seguro?" Insistió Naruto.

"Segurísimo"

"Ni un poco?"

"No!"

"Ni un poquito?"

"Que no!"

"Ni un…"

"Vale, si, lo acepto! Sakura me gusta! Vale!"

El rubio rió.

"Ju! Lo sabía! El frío de Sasuke enamorado! Jajaja! Y encima de Sakura-chan!"

"Cállate!"

Sasuke miró hacía un lado sonrojado.

"entonces… tu no estas saliendo con ella?" preguntó el Uchiha.

"No"

"Y… que puedo hacer…"

"Díselo!"

"Ni que fuera tan fácil…"

"Vamos, sabes que ella te ama, solo díselo y ya esta, seguro que te acepta! Es más, la harás muy feliz!"

"…"

"Vamos, hazlo antes de que sea tarde!"

El Uchiha asintió.

"Gracias…" murmuró flojito.

"de nada! Anda, suerte!"

Sasuke sonrió para si, convenciéndose de que debía hacerlo, antes de que fuera tarde…

Antes de que fuera tarde…

No sabía, por eso, que no muy lejos de allí, Lee acababa de agarrar la mano de Sakura delicadamente, pidiéndole que, por favor, fuera su novia, que él prometía que nunca volvería a hacerla llorar.

Tampoco sabía que, Sakura, lo había aceptado con una sonrisa.

* * *

os gusto:D espero que si! juju ahora es sasuke el que va a tener que conquistar a Sakura :D 

jeje bueno paso a los reviews! que són... 19! 19 reviews! ah! los amo:D espero que esto no decaiga jeje!

**.SatellaHarvenheit.:** Muchisimas gracias! juju eres el review numero 100:D (ese que no llegaba nunca XD y que hubo un momento que pensé que se quedaba en 99...) si! SasuSaku 4ever! me encanta :D y veo que a ti tmb jeje. espero que sigas leyendo!

**aradio**: muchisimas gracias:D hice este capitulo mas largo (una pagina más largo... paso de 3 a 4)jeje te diste cuenta? Ah! me has dicho que escribo bien! Kya! me has dicho una cosa preciosa . XD me emociono muchocuando me lo dicen... es que me encantaria escribir bien! es mi meta XD

**Michelle:** Thanks! perdonada por no leerlo antes! es mas te estoy muy, muy agradecida por que leas mi historia! y me alegra mucho que te guste!

**Temari-Shikamaru:** arigato! lo hice más larguito:D y puse ShikaTema! espero que te haya gustado!

**Rian Kyou:** Muchas gracias! jeje si! soy mala por dejarlo allí! XD si, me lo pasé muy bien en el salón! gracias por interesarte!

**Fernando-Urashima:** Thanks:D jeje al final si que leiste mi historia! jeje ya leí la tuya! y me gusto mucho! (no se si al final te dejé review o no... u.u luego lo miro!) bueno! ya hablaremos por el msn:D

**sccmar:** arigato! me alegro de que te guste la historia y de que te gustara esa parte:D me lo pasé muy bien escribiendolo! jeje es que Sasuke se preocupa por Sakura juju!

**hikaru uchiha**: Muchas gracias! jeje me alegro que te guste! jeje mi msn! no problem! es salba21 aroba hot... (espero que lo entiendas... es que sino no sale):D espero que me agregues! y todo el que quiera jeje

**SakuritaHaruno14:** Thanks! jeje me alegro mucho de que te guste! jeje que no sea malita :D eso es imposible XD

**haruko-hatake:** Gracias! jeje me alegro que te guste!

**marion-asakura:** Muchas gracis! jeje me alegro que te gustara:D

**franchisan:** arigato! jeje bueno, aquí esta la continuación:D espero que te haya gustado!

**nadeshiko-uchiha:** Muchas gracias! jeje me alegro de que te guste! aunque eso de actualizar rápido... sigue siendo mi asignatura pendiente!

**be:** Thanks! jeje me alegro de que te guste!

**Hinata no Akatsuki**: Moltes gracies! jeje me encantan tus reviews! son preciosos :D gracias x seguir dandome animos! a ver si acabamos la historia! jeje nos vemos en el msn!

**Jaide112**: arigato! si te digo la verdad yo tmp pensaba que eran tantas las ocasiones en las que Sasuke ayudó a sakura! pero me puse a mirar... y mira! jeje

**sakurasasuke**: muchas gracias! jeje lo siento pero en este no ha habido casi nada de sasusaku... prometo que en el proximo habra mucho:D

**Leo black le-fay**: Muchas gracias! jajaja ya estas mejor de tu paro cardiaco? jeje

**Kagome1013**: Muchas gracias! jeje esta vez hice el capitulo mas larguito! me alegro de que te guste!

Y... esto es todo! jeje :D bueno, tengo que recordarlo!

**REVIEWS** plis:D


	9. Cap 9: My decision

Wolas! jeje x fin escribi la kontinuacion xDDD

Bueno :) este kapitulo esta narrado desde el punto d vista d Sakura! jeje k way! xD x fin me puedo centrar en el SasuSaku! A partir d ahora abra mucho xDD (sorry a los k n les guste... tmp es k abandone a las otras parejas xD)

No os distraigo mas jeje

* * *

Mis ojos están rojos, mi maquillaje corrido y me vestido sucio… 

Estoy horrible! Pero ya no importa… Me he pasado horas preparándome y escogiendo el maquillaje más adecuado, sólo para que él fijara sus ojos en mí… pero a sido inútil! Porque? Porque yo pienso tanto en él y, en cambio, él no repara en mi?

Es… tan, tan injusto!

Suspiro y vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo, esta claro que así no puedo volver! Será mejor que coja mis cosa y me vaya rápido a casa… al menos allí podré tirarme en mi cama, abrazar mi cojín y dejar que las lágrimas corran sin fin por mis mejillas… como tantas veces he hecho ya! Cada vez que él ni me hacía caso! Cada vez que me contestaba d forma brusca y inexpresiva!

Porque el jamás se fijó en mí y, lo peor, nunca se fijará! Y debo aceptarlo… aunque… no quiero! porque eso pondría fin a todas mis esperanzas…

Suspiro expulsando el aire con fuerza. Seguidamente, abro el grifo y tiro agua sobre mi cara, borrando el maquillaje corrido y disimulando lo mejor que puedo mi mala cara.

Luego voy hacía fuera.

Oh! Por favor! Por favor! Que no me lo encuentre!

Miro a mi alrededor… la gente baila, charla y bebe y se lo pasa bien… como yo me lo pasaba al entrar! Esas emociones me son ahora tan lejanas…

Veo a Neji y a Ten Ten juntos… ella sentada en las rodillas de él… y los dos sonríen felizmente… que envidia me dan!

Cojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso con rapidez disponiéndome a marchar.

Noto como una mano agarra mi brazo.

Levanto la cabeza, veo a Lee.

"Puedes venir un momento?" me pregunta.

Yo lo miro y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

No tengo ganas… pero ya nada me importa!

Lee me invita a que lo siga… y yo, lo hago…

La música suena…

"_Igual que el mosquito más tonto d la manada… yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir… te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales… a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin…"_

Tal vez he sido tonta?

Tonta por seguir a Sasuke siempre? Tonta por aguantar lo que él me decía? Por aceptar todo lo que hacía?

No debí hacerlo?

Si, claro que sí, porque eso era lo que quería! Seguirlo! Ir con él a donde fuera! Aunque a cambio sólo recibiera frías contestaciones por las que creía morir…

Tal vez parezca raro, pero es que el simple echo de estar a su lado era para mí lo más importante y lo que me hacía más feliz! Y esa felicidad era para mí suficiente! Porque mantenía viva la esperanza de que, algún día, me mirara de forma diferente…

"_Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco… Sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos… le hiciera una llave d judo a mi pobre corazón… haciendo que firme llorado esta declaración…"_

Y ahora, que puedo hacer?

Y yo ya sabía que llegaría el momento en que debería renunciar a Sasuke… lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo! Por que para mí, él es demasiado importante… él es quien me hace sonreír… Quien me hace estar alegre… Pero también él que me hace llorar! Y ya no puedo aguantarlo más! No puedo seguir derramando lágrimas inútiles por alguien que no se fijará en mí… Jamás!

Ai! Como duele esa palabra! Ese amor no correspondido… Porque? Que hice yo para tener que sufrir tanto?

Y… que puedo hacer yo ahora?

"_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse… me callo porque a ganado la razón al corazón!… pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe… en silencio te querré tan solo a ti!"_

Y aún así se que, por mucho que me repita que debes salir d mi mente, no seré capaz de sacarte, Sasuke! Porque te quiero demasiado! Y eso es algo superior a mí… Se que, sin ti, perdería toda mi esperanza!

Por eso prefiero pensar que algún día te darás cuenta de que soy algo más que una molestia! Me da igual cuanto tenga que esperar! Sólo quiero que llegue el momento… aunque, quizás sólo me estoy engañando a mi misma! Como iba Sasuke a fijarse en alguien como yo? Él lo tiene todo… y yo nada…

Pero… aunque no tenga ninguna posibilidad… Se que él seguirá siendo lo más importante, el único que este en el fondo de mi corazón!

"_Igual que un mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate… igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante… prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño… Y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado" _

"Sakura-chan…"

Miró a Lee, esta muy serio…

"Sakura-chan… tu… bueno yo… esto… yo… te quiero! Tu bueno… Quieres salir conmigo?"

Enrojezco. No puedo creer que haya dicho lo que he oído! Yo que… que debería contestar? La verdad es que estoy harta de sufrir! Harta de mirar la espalda de alguien que jamás se girará! Él me quiere… y yo… yo puedo llegar a quererlo también! Claro que puedo! Quien no se enamoraría de alguien simpático, romántico y sincero como Lee? Será mejor que, por una vez, deje de soñar en cuentos de hadas pues… aunque eso me cueste mi sonrisa y mi alegría… ya va siendo hora de madurar… y de dejar de sufrir…

Sasuke… Adiós!

"Lee… yo…" murmuró "yo… mi respuesta es si!"

"_Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la plaza de mayo… Procuro tener en secreto madera no sea que por si acaso… un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver… traduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel."_

Veo a Lee saltar de alegría, lo miro y sonrío.

Me duele el pecho… me duele tanto! Pero mi decisión esta tomada! Mi mente ya ha renunciado a Sasuke… pero, mi corazón no lo hará nunca!

Porque todos mis sentimientos pertenecen a él… Y sé, que seguiré esperando, aún sin quererlo, una sonrisa en su rostro, o una palabra amable! Cualquier cosa que indique que, por fin, él siente lo mismo que yo!

Se que es infantil hacerlo… e injusto para Lee! Pero Sasuke me importa tanto! Que, aún sin tener ninguna posibilidad… aún estando con otro… yo, seguiré esperándolo!

Lo esperaré… eternamente!

"_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse… me callo porque a ganado la razón al corazón!… pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe… en silencio te querré… en silencio te amaré… en silencio pensaré tan solo a ti!"_

Mi cuerpo esta dividido… y eso duele tanto!

Lee esta ahora a mi lado… y él ocupa toda mi mente… pero… mi corazón no le pertenece… un corazón que sufre y no quiere! Y que, por eso, a dejado que la mente decida lo que es mejor… pero…

Sasuke, se que nunca té diré estas palabras… pero yo… siempre te querré… no… yo siempre te amaré… tan sólo a ti!

Sólo a ti, siempre…

* * *

Os gusto? Ah! espero k si! jeje 

Bueno es algo triste xD

jeje paso a los reviews!

Solitaire Soul: grax! jeje pos ya esta kontinuado xD

sakurita de itachi uchiha: Gracias! jeje k tu hermano no te deja acer fanfics x esa tonteria? xD chica no te preocupes x eso y escribe! jeje k aunque tengan aire d equador seguro k kedaran muy lindos:D

hikaru uchiha: Arigato! jeje si! juju le va a tokar a Sasuke tener k konquistar a Sakura xDD me encanta! jeje

Fernando-Urashima: Grax! jeje yo tmb espero k n la cage komo siempre xDDD

.. : Muchas gracias! K alguien te recomendo mi fic? Kya! K way! jeje gracias a esa persona y a ti x acerle caso! jiji

haruko-hatake: Grax! jeje lo se... mis kapitulos son pequeñitos... u.u itentare alargarlos poko a poko xD

Temari-shikamaru: Arigato! xDDD pos si... k aran esos 2 pervertidos? xDDD

Leo Black Le-fay: Grax! jajaj pos si xD naruto debio d tener un paro kardiaco xDDD

Pandora: Grax! Bueno... si xD ya as visto xk Sakura le dijo k si a Lee... me da pena la pobre! xDD no sabe k justo entonces Sasuke se había decidido a fijarse en ella!

franchisan: Grax! jeje :) me alegro k te guste!

Amane Misa: Grax! jeje pos si! xD Sakura se mete en unos lios ella sola... xD pobrecita! xDDD

hinaru90: grax! xD perdonada x no dejar review wn los dos anteriores! jeje y trankila k n sera un LeeSaku xDD k yo soy SasuSaku! jeje :D

Byakugan: Grax! jeje kon Ino... pos... aun ns k passara xD si kon Kiba.. o kon Gaara, o ns xDDD

sakurasasuke: Grax! . grax x decir k escribo bien! (aunke n sea verdad xD) bueno... yo tmb odio el LeeSaku xDD asi k puedes imaginar k n es definitiva xDD

Hinata no Akatsuki: Moltes gracies wapisima! jeje si! xD ala a hacer k Sakura y Sasuke se junten xDD

be: Arigato! jeje ya... supongo k el final d ese kapitulo kedo 1 poko raro xD por eso e escrito este :D jeje espero k te haya gustado!

marion-asakura: Grax! jeje a partir d ahora habra mucho SasuSaku xDD meencanta xD

sccmar: Grax! jeje ya... kuesta d entender k Saku acepte a Lee xD es x eso k e escrito este kapitulo xD para explikar el xk :) pobre Saku! ki pena me da xD

nadeshiko-uchiha: Muchas gracias! jeje a sasuke le va a costar recuperarla xD x una vez k sufra jajaja (me emociono solita...) xD

Bueno... esto es todo jeje

**REVIEWS** plis!


End file.
